


Hale's

by ExcitareFluctus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Cooking, Derek Cooks, Derek Hale Cooks, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Resolved Sexual Tension, Restaurants, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slash, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcitareFluctus/pseuds/ExcitareFluctus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек с детства мечтал стать шеф-поваром. В итоге он возглавил команду одного из ресторанов отца, а Питер взял на себя управление залом. И все было хорошо, пока дядюшка не взял на работу саркастичного, язвительного и наглого Стайлза Стилински.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Дереку было восемь, когда он окончательно решил посвятить свою жизнь кулинарии. В девятнадцать он окончил кулинарную школу ICIF, а в двадцать три, спустя почти четыре года работы на Алана Дитона, французского шефа и друга семьи, возглавил команду одного из ресторанов своего отца — их семейного достояния «Hale's», одного из лучших итальянских ресторанов Нью-Йорка.  
  
Его радость не омрачало даже то, что управлял рестораном Питер, саркастичная и до жути мнительная зараза. Ничего страшного, Дерек научился игнорировать его еще в пятнадцать, а в семнадцать уже мог достойно ответить.   
  
Они поделили между собой сферы влияния: Дерек не лез в зал, а Питер на кухню. Конечно, дядюшка с завидным постоянством появлялся на кухне прямо в разгар рабочего процесса, но делал это молча. Доставал Дерека он позже, когда в непосредственной близости от него не было ни ножей, ни каких-либо кипящих жидкостей.   
  
— Дерек, нам стоит обновить меню. Не смотри на меня, как на бифштекс, лучше добавь его в меню с каким-нибудь соусом.  
  
— Дерек, нам нужны новые повара. Да-да, у тебя чудесная команда и новый человек может внести разлад в коллектив, но я только за, если этот новый человек хотя бы будет работать.  
  
— Дерек, тебе стоит...  
  
— Дерек, нам нужно...  
  
— Дерек!  
  
В конце концов, он может воспринимать Питера как шумовой фон.  
  
Кора, его младшая сестра и тоже та еще штучка, вела себя на удивление прилично и перечила Дереку лишь изредка, когда считала, что ему все-таки не стоит забывать о том, с кем именно он работает на одной кухне. Хотя, на самом-то деле, в этом не было необходимости, ведь в приступах гнева Кора кромсала мясо словно своего личного врага (яростно и с вычурными матами).   
Время от времени она исчезала из кухни, а Дерек потом ловил ее в самых неожиданных местах в объятьях Эйдана, но, право дело, это не то, во что ему стоило бы лезть, пока сестра не размазывает растекшуюся от слез косметику по его плечу.  
  
Эрика красила губы алым, а пряди светлых волос всеми цветами радуги, носила вещи с откровенным декольте и излучала сексуальность даже тогда, когда это (объективно) было абсолютно лишним.   
Благо, что Бойд (су-шеф Дерека, оплот спокойствия и дзена на кухне) мог свою девушку утихомирить и даже привести в некое подобие адекватного состояния.  
  
Айзек прожил почти два года во Франции, год в Италии, делал просто умопомрачительные десерты, единственный завел роман за границами ресторана и считал Дерека чуть ли не Богом кулинарии. Словом, Лейхи был, кроме Дэнни, единственным человеком, которого любили все без исключения.  
  
Пусть некоторые повара и не задерживались у них на кухне, но серьезные конфликты возникали крайне редко. Дерек был доволен своим детищем.  
  
И все было чудесно, но потом появился Он.  
  
Дерек понятия не имел, как именно этот парень смог узнать, что недавно Питер уволил пойманного на краже Стэна, но появился он на следующий же день, распахнул дверь кабинета Хейла-старшего, сел, забросил ноги в красных конверсах на стол из тисового дерева и сказал:  
  
— Я теперь здесь работаю.   
  
На все немые вопросы, которые попытался задать Дерек восхитительной в своей хмурости мимикой, он ответил возмущенным:  
  
— Где моя униформа?  
  
Питер ухмыльнулся, захлопнул заботливо обновленное его племянником меню и протянул парню руку:  
  
— Питер Хейл, управляющий.  
  
Парень поднялся, стянув со стола свои невозможно длинные ноги, одернул клетчатую рубашку, и пожал ему руку:  
  
— Стайлз Стилински, официант.  
  
— Нам нужны ушлые ребята, — игриво протянул Питер.  
  
— Меня вам с головой хватит, — подыграл ему Стайлз.  
  
Свою рабочую униформу он получил спустя пятнадцать минут. Ее ему выдала Лидия, их пиар-менеджер, креативный директор и просто фея («Ведьма, — сказал бы Дерек. — И сумасшедшая», — потому что ни одна нормальная девушка не стала бы спать с его дядей) в одном лице. И за те пять минут, которые Мартин раскладывала Стайлзу по полочкам его обязанности, он умудрился подружиться с ней, пробежавшим пару раз мимо барменом, Скоттом, и Эллисон, девушкой последнего.  
  
Наверное, Дереку стоило насторожиться и возразить что-то еще тогда...  
  
Но осознать весь ужас своего положения и страстно возжелать, чтобы его переехал автобус, Дерек смог только чуть больше трех месяцев спустя.  
  
Именно тогда Стайлза назначили старшим официантом.  
  
— Я чего-то не понимаю?! — дверь врезалась в стену с такой силой, что могла бы запросто слететь с петель. Стекло не треснуло только чудом.   
  
— Многого, — спокойно протянул Дерек, даже не оторвавшись от помешивания бульона для Де Пеше. Он привык к тому, что Стайлз врывается на кухню еще на второй месяц. Конечно, он пытался как-то повлиять на это, но Питер и Лидия дружно игнорировали все его жалобы, а последний месяц (и шестой месяц беременности миссис Мартин-Хейл) вообще не обращали на ресторан (и Дерека в частности) никакого внимания.  
  
Дерек был бы чертовски рад этому, если бы бразды правления залом не взял на себя Стилински.  
  
— Да? Тогда может ты объяснишь мне, какого черта твои поварешки выходят на перекур, когда мой клиент уже почти сорок минут ждет гребаную фриттату?! — на последней фразе он перешел на ультразвук.  
  
Хейл поморщился от высоких нот.  
  
— Успокойся, истеричка, — устало выдохнул он, покосившись на духовку. — Будет тебе фриттата через пять минут.  
  
— Это не ответ, Хейл, — почти проорал Стайлз.  
  
Он сжимал ручку так, словно собирался воткнуть ее Дереку в глаз. Учитывая его странную недо-телепатическую связь с Питером и дружбу с Лидией, он мог бы, поэтому повар рефлекторно потянулся к лежащему на столешнице ножу.  
  
— Какого хрена я должен перед тобой оправдываться, Стилински? — прорычал Дерек.  
  
— Передо мной не должен, — Стайлз угрожающе наступал на него. — Перед клиентом, блять, должен! Что я должен сказать ей? Что весь персонал кухни вышел покурить?!  
  
Бойд, тихо строгающий салат в дальнем углу и находящийся в состоянии дзена, что-то протестующе промычал.  
  
— Хоть что шеф-повар ушел в запой, мне наплевать, — закатил глаза Дерек.  
  
— Бесишь, Хейл, серьезно, — ручка в руках Стайлза переломилась пополам. Следующие слова он выдохнул Дереку почти в лицо: — Я тебе яйца перцем натру.  
  
— Это больше заводит, чем пугает, — ровно сказал Хейл.  
  
Стайлз, покрывшись очаровательными красными пятнами, обиженно захлопнул рот.  
  
Эрика, появившаяся на кухне в середине предпоследней фразы Стайлза, захлопнула дверь.  
  
— Заебали, — зло протянула она, закурив вторую сигарету. — Когда они уже, блять, потрахаются, чтобы мы могли жить спокойно?

 

***

 

Если призадуматься, то Стайлз всегда хотел работать в области ресторанного бизнеса. Его мать, Клаудиа Стилински, была больше известна как Клаудиа Войд, шеф-повар «Claude», французского ресторана в Нью-Йорке, который абсолютно точно был бы отмечен звездой Мишлен, если бы не трагическая смерть Клаудии, после которой он восстановиться так и не смог, и был закрыт спустя полгода после трагического происшествия.  
  
Всю свою недолгую, но яркую жизнь, мать учила Стайлза правильно готовить и подавать еду. Хотя в первом он так и не преуспел, поскольку был до ужаса неуклюж на кухне, работа в зале давалась ему очень легко. Он всегда уверенно вел себя с людьми, умел включать унаследованный от матери шарм и, что было удивительно, его вечные косолапость и несобранность пропадали, стоило парню взять в руки поднос.   
  
Видит Бог, он любил свою работу...  
  
— А у вас есть что-нибудь необычное? — поинтересовалась девушка с огромными... глазами («Бю-у-устом», — мурлыкая протянула воображаемая Эрика). — Так сказать, нетрадиционное?  
  
...хотя иногда он ее все-таки ненавидел. Конечно, не каждый может сориентироваться в меню, но неужели так сложно вытащить из него черный вкладыш с надписью «Спецпредложения»?  
  
— Только я и наш шеф-повар, — нарочито громко сказал парень в слепой надежде, что Хейл его услышит. — Но его я заказывать не советую.  
  
— Почему? — тупо спросила барышня.  
  
— Жестковат, — ответил Стайлз.  
  
— Сегодня? — уже игриво уточнила клиентка.  
  
— Всегда, — обреченно констатировал официант. — А вообще, я бы посоветовал вам ризотто с чернилами каракатицы.  
  
— Несите! — махнула рукой девушка.  
  
Стайлз записал заказ, вежливо улыбнулся и смог, наконец, откланяться. Он не спал уже вторые сутки, потому что его чертовы соседи по квартире опять не уследили за своим чудовищем лет шести и оно умудрилось сломать себе руку, в связи с чем вопило добрую половину ночи.  
  
Стайлз часто ломал себе конечности (исключительно из-за собственной неуклюжести и, немного, из-за любознательности, и по сей день втягивающей его в разнообразные приключения), но ему всегда казалось, что гипс это не настолько страшно, чтобы вопить так, словно тебя режут наживо.  
  
Может быть, у него просто высокий болевой порог?  
  
— Можно вас? — уточнил мелодичный женский голос откуда-то слева.   
  
Он обернулся с дежурной улыбкой и застыл с ней же, потому что, чёрт возьми, о некоторых вещах начинаешь задумываться только тогда, когда они с тобой случаются.  
  
— Разумеется, — сказал он. — Подождите пару минут, я передам заказ на кухню.  
  
Делать ноги Стайлз умел виртуозно. Всю свою жизнь, будучи не самым одаренным в физическом плане парнем, ему все же приходилось убегать от хулиганов и прочих личностей криминальной наружности. Да, пару раз он применял свою любимую бейсбольную биту в качестве оружия, но в данном случае это был совсем не вариант.  
  
Посему Стайлз ловко лавировал между столиками в сторону кухни, всем своим видом пытаясь излучать уверенность. Этот урок он тоже усвоил: чем увереннее ты выглядишь, тем меньше вероятность быть схваченным хищником.  
  
Влетев на кухню, Стайлз буквально впихнул заказ Бойду в руки и приклеился лицом к окошку в двери, разделяющей кухню и зал.  
  
— Пиздец, — Стайлз смотрел в зал сквозь стекло. — Это полный пиздец.  
  
— Что там такое? — поинтересовался подтянувшийся Айзек. — Это что, начальник полиции округа?  
  
Пожалуй, единственным пятном на репутации Лейхи было его близкое знакомство чуть ли не со всеми копами округа, но пока у того не обнаружится судимость Дерек даже задумываться об этом не будет.  
  
— Да-а, — протянул Стайлз. В этот момент тот самый начальник полиции округа повернул голову в его сторону. — Ой, блять. Блять-блять-блять.  
  
Дерек впервые видел Стайлза в предынфарктном состоянии. Его руки тряслись, лицо и видимая часть шеи покрылись красными пятнами, а чтобы устоять на ногах он вцепился тонкими пальцами в предплечье Лейхи.  
  
— Стайлз, — мягко начала Эрика. — Тот факт, что ты скрываешься от полиции, стоило сообщить нам до приема на работу.  
  
— Ну, теперь вы все в этом замешаны, — Стайлз полушутливо обвел рукой кухню, но жест получился наигранным и резким.  
  
— Эй, — Дэнни протиснулся мимо Стилински в кухню, и обратился к нему же: — Тебя отец зовет.  
  
Дэнни Махилани из тех людей, которые знают все обо всех. Иногда его осведомленность в чужих делах была полезной, но большую часть времени все-таки пугала.  
  
— Ты сын начальника полиции округа? — уточнила Кора, недоверчиво уставившись на него.  
  
— А ты, видимо, знаешь слишком много не-родственников Стилински? — огрызнулся Стайлз. — Конечно, я его сын. Ну, большую часть времени заноза в заднице, разочарование всей его жизни, но немного все-таки сын.  
  
Где-то в этот момент Дерека осенило, и он едва не расплылся в злорадной ухмылке:  
  
— Он и понятия не имел, что ты здесь работаешь, верно?   
  
Отцовская твердость характера позволяла Стайлзу с необычайной легкостью и уверенностью искать (и находить) работу в престижных ресторанах, а хитрость и умение вертеться (взятые наверняка у дедушки по маминой линии, судя по словам отца) скрывать это от заботливого родителя, желающего видеть сына мало-мальски успешным и серьезным человеком.  
  
— По собственной официальной версии я сейчас в поисках работы в какой-нибудь более-менее престижной адвокатской конторе, — пожал плечами он. — Ну да, на поиск работы это слабо похоже, признаю, но я и не собирался на самом-то деле ее искать.  
  
Стайлз и сейчас не знает, что дернуло его выбрать именно юриспруденцию для прикрытия, но то, что это было одно из самых глупых решений в его жизни (только потому, что Стайлз был уверен, что способен на что-то еще более идиотское) парень понял почти сразу же. Конечно же, смекалка и масса освоенных техник «работать и не вылететь», «сдать экзамен, прочитав лишь один параграф за пять минут до его начала», «добраться из университета на работу за десять минут, хотя дорога занимает полчаса, потому что шеф обещал уволить за опоздание» очень помогали ему в жизни, но это было определенно не то, чего он хотел.  
  
А хотел Стайлз спокойно работать официантом, возможно, дорасти до звания администратора или, в его самых смелых мечтах, открыть собственный ресторан.  
  
— Примерно так ты ему и скажешь, — отрезал Дерек, разворачивая Стайлза спиной к себе и выталкивая его в зал.  
  
— Что ты делаешь?! — заорал парень, намертво вцепившись в дверь. — Я никуда не пойду и говорить ни с кем не буду!  
  
— Пойдешь, — Хейл был как всегда лаконичен. — Будешь.  
  
Повара были к проблемам Стайлза равнодушны, некоторые лишь довольно, и гаденько, улыбались (Эрика при этом накручивала на палец выкрашенный в розовый цвет локон). Поняв, что он проигрывает Дереку в силе, и что помощи ожидать не стоит, Стайлз резко отпустил многострадальную дверь, и они вдвоем буквально вывалились в зал.  
  
Дерек спокойно развернулся и собирался было вернуться на кухню, но остановился, увидев, как Стайлз собирается улизнуть к Скотту за стойку. «Начатое стоит доводить до конца», — всегда было его жизненным кредо.  
  
Посему он взял Стайлза за плечи, немного надавив, и уверенно повел его в сторону стола, за которым сидел его отец.  
  
— Де-е-ерек, — захныкал Стайлз. — Подумай о моих чувствах. Или хотя бы лапай поменьше, я же задолбаюсь убеждать отца в том, что у нас с тобой ничего нет.  
  
Дерек на секунду замер, обрабатывая слова парня, а затем уверенно продолжил движение по уже установленной траектории.  
  
— Серьезно? Твой отец спокойно воспринял то, что ты гей, а ты боишься рассказать ему о том, что работаешь официантом и доволен этим? — Дерек разговаривал с ним ласково, как со слабоумным. — Что у тебя с логикой, придурок?  
  
Стайлз заткнулся и громко засопел, что-то обиженно ворча себе под нос.  
  
— Миссис МакКолл, — улыбнулся Дерек, таки дотолкав парня до места назначения. — Какой приятный сюрприз.  
  
— Рада видеть тебя, Дерек, — ответила ему женщина.   
  
Стайлз так усердно занимался самопоеданием, что как-то толком не обратил внимания на спутницу своего отца. И, как оказалось, зря.   
  
— Мистер Стилински, — протянул Дерек с той же вежливой улыбкой. Она потом будет сниться Стайлзу в кошмарах. — Рад наконец с вами познакомиться.  
  
— Зови меня Джон, — отец пожал ему руку. — Не то я мгновенно чувствую себя старым.  
  
Стайлза не отпускало ощущение надвигающегося пиздеца.  
  
— Мелисса, — повернулась к нему миссис МакКолл. Он машинально поцеловал протянутую руку.  
  
— Очень приятно, — выдавил из себя парень, опустившись на место рядом с Дереком.  
  
— Итак, сын, — мягко улыбнулся Джон. — Как продвигаются поиски работы?  
  
Стайлз набрал в грудь побольше воздуха. Итак, квест: выдать как можно меньше правды отцу рядом с Дереком, который не даст соврать.  
  
— Понимаешь, — начал он. — Сейчас сложно найти что-то стоящее и приходится...  
  
В этот момент он получил болезненный удар носом дизайнерского ботинка по щиколотке. Большего всего в этот момент парня интересовало, какого, блять, хрена Дереку не все равно?  
  
— ...но я и не искал, — обреченно закончил Стайлз. — И не хотел быть адвокатом ни секунды в своей жизни.  
  
Его немного мутило от собственных слов, потому что он морочил отцу голову постоянно. Черт, у него, наверное, не было ни дня в жизни, в который он был бы полностью честен с ним. Отвратительная мелкая ложь сопровождала его по жизни, конечно, он не один такой, но это было слишком.  
Он устал разочаровывать отца и разочаровываться в себе.  
  
— Стайлз, — сказал Джон обманчиво нежным тоном. Парень приготовился уворачиваться от пуль. — Тебе не надоело лгать мне? Я же все равно узнаю. Впрочем, это впервые пересекло отметку в год. Новый рекорд.  
  
У Стайлза кружилась голова, потому что, черт. Отец не разговаривал с ним так последние лет десять, если не больше. Наверное, все-таки, немного больше, потому что последний раз Стайлз слышал нечто подобное, когда в свои далекие одиннадцать полез с Джорданом на яблоню за фруктами, а получил в итоге обработанные зеленкой коленки и локти, а мама в утешение приготовила восхитительный яблочный пирог (его лучшему другу тоже досталось и зеленки, и пирога).   
  
— Ты не злишься? — удивился парень. — Серьезно? Вообще?  
  
— Злюсь ли я? — хрипло рассмеялся отец. — Ты сам набиваешь себе шишки, пытаясь обмануть меня. Мне даже немного надоело постоянно повторять, что...  
  
— ...главное чтобы я был счастлив, — закончил за него Стайлз. — Я помню.  
  
Со смерти матери он слышал эту фразу с завидной регулярностью. В первый раз это случилось, когда он расстался с Ханной спустя три года отношений, и да, она очень нравилась Джону, но Стайлз не мог больше обманывать ни себя, ни ее. Во второй — когда рассказал отцу, что он гей. Джон тогда сказал всего две фразы, собственно «главное, чтобы ты был счастлив» и еще «я знаю». В обратном порядке. Чего на самом деле Стайлз ожидал от своего сверхтолерантного («Только не надо меня лечить, расисты и гомофобы — вот это больные люди!») отца, который вдобавок знал все («Стайлз, что вы с Джорданом делали в Бруклине в непосредственной близости от места похищения маленькой девочки?») на свете?  
  
— Да и потом, — насмешливо продолжил Джон. — Мой максимум возможной обиды на тебя — неделя.  
  
Дерек, до этого усиленно изображающий комнатное растение, начал подавать признаки жизни:  
  
— И что случилось такого, на неделю-то? — поинтересовался он. Кажется, он не собирался упускать возможность нарыть что-либо на Стайлза.  
  
— Он попал в аварию, — устало протянул Джон. — Разбил свой джип и себя заодно. Напился на свое шестнадцатилетие и сел за руль.  
  
Можно подумать, что Стайлз единственный подросток, который надрался на свои «сладкие шестнадцать». Отвратительно одинокие, отдающие виски и сигаретой на пару с Пэрришем шестнадцать, на самом-то деле. Так что он имел полное право напиться в хлам.  
  
— Джип? — Дерек удивленно приподнял бровь. — Он же до сих пор на нем ездит!  
  
Дерек развернулся ко Стайлзу с довольной до ужаса ухмылкой. Тому страстно хотелось стереть ее с лица мужчины одним точным ударом или несколькими движениями губ. Ему стоило запретить себе думать об этом.  
  
— Ты ходячее недоразумение, Стилински, — из уст такой самодовольной задницы это прозвучало почти ласково.  
  
Стайлз предпочел сменить тему:  
  
— Итак, папа, а теперь расскажи мне, когда ты успел закрутить роман с матерью моего нового лучшего друга?  
  
Айзек, наблюдающий за набирающей обороты сценой из кухни, драматично вздохнул и попытался спародировать интонации Стайлза:  
  
— Дерек! Зачем отцу подробности нашей интимной жизни?! — проблеял он.  
  
— Затем, — пробасил Итан, и нет, это совсем не было похоже на Дерека, если кто спросит. — Мистер Стилински, я хочу попросить у вас руки вашего сына.  
  
— Де-е-рек! — пропищал Айзек.  
  
— Если Стайлз согласен, — протянул Эйдан с серьезной миной (хотя никто толком не мог судить, было ли это похоже на Стилински-старшего). — Забирай всего.  
  
— Придурки, — печально вздохнул Бойд, явно страстно желающий выбросить близнецов-официантов за дверь.  
  
Тем временем Дерек, пока Стайлз забрасывал уже застегивающую пальто Мелиссу разнообразными вопросами, остался наедине с его отцом.  
  
— Итак, Дерек, — улыбнулся Джон. — Ты мне, в какой-то мере, нравишься, но, поверь мне, я смогу пустить тебе пулю в голову, если ты разобьешь сердце моему сыну.  
  
Дерек кинул взгляд на размахивающего руками на манер ветряной мельницы Стайлза, бледного худощавого Стайлза с россыпями родинок по всему (он предполагал) телу, а потом снова посмотрел на его отца.  
  
Возможно, Дереку стоило рассказать ему, что они со Стайлзом не встречаются.  
  
— Никогда не сделаю ничего подобного, — сказал он вместо этого.  
  
Дерек уговаривал себя, что понятия не имеет, почему он тогда не сказал Джону правду.  
  
На деле же он так усердно ненавидел Стайлза, что и сам не заметил, как начал влюбляться в него.


	2. Chapter 2

Семейный бизнес — вещь жутко опасная.  
  
Потому что есть очень тонкая грань между «дерьмовый руководитель» и «дерьмовый человек». Дерек с трудом нашел золотую середину, чуть не порвав отношения с Лорой, которую он, не смотря на ее отвратительный характер и поведение типичной старшей сестры, очень любил. Два шефа на кухне — плохо и неудобно для всех, два шефа-родственника — полная катастрофа.  
  
Питер золотую середину искать даже не пытался, он просто делал то, что ему хочется, изредка прислушиваясь к своему племяннику или Лидии, и постоянно запугивая персонал. Не боялся его, наверное, только Стайлз (еще одна причина, которая заставляла Дерека думать о нем намного больше положенного).  
  
Был еще один момент, который Дерек очень хотел бы прояснить, потому что ему одновременно и хотелось видеть этого человека в зале (достает Питера; нравится девушкам и некоторым парням; профессионал своего дела; фактически лучший друг, с которым можно напиться, поделиться проблемами и получить дельный совет), и нет (Дерек получит очередной роман на работе, а ему это надоело, потому что и сам не гам, и другим не дам; они со Стайлзом поубивают друг друга в первые несколько часов совместной работы; если они со Стайлзом друг друга не убьют, тогда они подружатся и вот это действительно страшно).  
  
Но пока он в Лондоне, можно было по этому поводу не беспокоиться.  
  
— Лора и Джексон прилетели утренним рейсом, — ровно протянул Дэнни, даже не оторвавшись от увлекательнейшей переписки с последним.  
  
И вот же черт.  
  
— В самом деле? — Дерек барабанил пальцами по кружке с кофе. — Почему я узнаю об этом от тебя, а не от него?   
  
— Потому что тебе бесполезно писать или звонить, пока ты на работе? — задал риторический вопрос Стайлз, отобрав у Хейла ароматный напиток. Тот попытался изобразить возмущение, но, судя по ухмылке Коры, получилось у него не очень, поэтому он предпочел вернуться к стандартному лицо-кирпичом выражению.  
  
Стилински с наслаждением вдохнул аромат кофе, сделал глоток и довольно зажмурился. Дерек почувствовал, как внутренности скрутило болезненно-приятным спазмом, потому что тот постоянно отбирает у него кофе, щедро подаренные Корой шоколадки, и выглядит жутко довольным. Дерек, все-таки, такая девчонка.  
  
— Лора, Кора... — задумчиво протянул Стайлз. Он слышал о старшей сестре Коры и Дерека, но ее имени они, кажется, не упоминали. — Я могу называть тебя Дорой?  
  
— Нет, — отрезал Дерек, чудом выплыв из тошнотворно-сладких волн нежности.  
  
— Ладно, — пожал плечами парень. — А кто такой Джексон?  
  
Дэнни улыбнулся своей я-знаю-все-и-даже-больше улыбкой и перевел взгляд на Айзека. Тот покраснел и попытался спрятаться за книгой, но полыхающие кончики ушей все еще было видно. Дерек попытался сказать как можно нейтральнее:  
  
— Мой кузен.  
  
Стайлз прищурился, перевел взгляд на Дэнни, потом на Айзека, потом опять на Дэнни и воскликнул:  
  
— Вашу ж мать! — он попытался убить Лейхи взглядом, определенно. — Ты тоже отхватил себе Хейла, а я узнаю об этом только сейчас? Что с вами не так вообще?!  
  
Айзек покраснел пуще прежнего и умоляюще посмотрел на Стайлза:  
  
— Тебе стало бы лучше, если бы я рассказал тебе?  
  
И, судя по захлопнувшемуся рту парня, нет, лучше ему не стало бы.  
  
Стайлз обиженно надул губы и молча уселся рядом с Дереком, закинув одну ногу ему на бедро. Хейл поперхнулся воздухом, благо, что этого никто не заметил, и глянул на расстроенного парня. Тот, кажется, ничего особенного не замечал, поэтому Дерек решил, что в этом нет ничего такого.  
  
Хотя оно, конечно же, было.  
  
— Ладно, — Дерек хлопнул Стайлза по бедру, насладившись мимолетным касанием и порозовевшими щеками осознавшего ситуацию парня, и встал. — Перерыв окончен, работаем, потому что когда здесь появятся Лора и Джексон, работа встанет.  
  
— И не только работа, — сладко протянула появившаяся в дверях комнаты отдыха Эрика. Айзек, с лица которого едва-едва сошла краска, снова порозовел. — Дерек прав, хватит просиживать диваны, наша очередь.  
  
— Предохраняйтесь, — устало вздохнул Хейл, хлопнул Бойда по предплечью, получив от него довольную улыбку, и вернулся на кухню.  
  
До запары было еще полчаса, если не больше, поэтому они могли позволить себе немного отдыха, пока количество заказов не начало расти в геометрической прогрессии.   
  
Дерек провел взглядом Стайлзовы ягодицы, вместе с их хозяином выплывшие в зал, размял затекшие мышцы и, надев китель, принялся разделывать куриные грудки. Работа на кухне шла спокойно и размеренно. Айзек лениво делал всевозможные заготовки, Кора помешивала соус для болоньезе, параллельно зевая, трое новых поварят, среди которых Дерек запомнил только выделившегося Лиама, были заняты кто чем: нарезкой овощей, приготовлением соусов или даже уборкой рабочих мест.  
  
Чуть больше чем через двадцать минут медитации, на кухню вошел Стайлз, поднял руку с зажатыми в ней пятью (или шестью?) заказами и сказал:  
  
— Семьдесят седьмые Голодные игры объявляю открытыми!  
  
Дерек едва подавил улыбку и закатил глаза. Стайлз такой задрот.  
  
Из комнаты отдыха выплыла поправляющая прическу Эрика и продолжила прерванное перерывом изготовление пасты, за ней вышел Бойд, с ледяным спокойствием принявший из рук Стилински заказы. И правильно. Главное — не паниковать.  
  
Только, пожалуйста, кто-нибудь, расскажите об этом официантам.  
  
— Мать вашу, сколько можно ждать гребанную пиццу?  
  
— Разве закуски готовятся столько же, сколько основные блюда?  
  
— Где все теплые салаты?  
  
— Паппарделле болоньезе, черт возьми, там же написано! Бо-лонь-е-зе, а не с белыми грибами!   
  
— Тигровые креветки в томатном соусе, хей, прием-прием!  
  
— Тирамису, компренде? Да, я в курсе, что это не итальянский, придурок.  
  
— Дерек, скажи привет любимой сестренке!  
  
Дерек, усиленно абстрагирующийся от хаоса на кухне, пару раз моргнул, чтобы сфокусироваться на обращении, и обнаружил перед собой ухмыляющуюся Лору. Бросив взгляд в сторону корпящего над десертами Айзека, Хейл обнаружил рядом с ним нарезающего фрукты и параллельно флиртующего Джексона, и успокоился.  
  
— Ну, здравствуй, сестренка! — Дерек даже раскрыл объятья, а Лора закатила глаза, но все же подалась вперед, обнимая брата и создавая на его голове полный хаос тонкими девичьими пальцами.   
  
— Какая прелесть, — елейно отозвался злой Стайлз откуда-то из-за спины Лоры. — Может, вернетесь к работе?  
  
— Не будь брюзгой, милый, — обворожительно улыбнулась девушка. — Стайлз, верно?  
  
Джексон, уловивший начинающийся скандал, мгновенно оказался рядом с Дереком, хлопнул его по плечу и ухмыльнулся:   
  
— Умеешь же ты выбрать.  
  
Стилински окинул его своим стандартным взглядом-рентгеном, от которого тот слегка поежился, еще раз хмуро взглянул на Лору и выдохнул:  
  
— Ага. Засранец модельной внешности с хорошим вкусом? Хейл, определенно. Вижу фамильное сходство с Питером, — он сделал паузу. — Это был не комплимент, если кто не понял.  
  
Лора одобрительно улыбнулась, Джексон уважительно закивал и Дерек, честно говоря, совсем не хотел знать, что происходило в их головах в те несколько секунд, потому что отозвались они одновременно:  
  
— Просто милашка, — сказала Лора.  
  
— Он мне нравится, — согласился Джексон.  
  
— Правда? — мягкому тону Стайлза и его нежной улыбке Дерек не поверил ни на секунду. — В таком случае, окажите мне услугу: начните, блять, работать.  
  
Дерек готов был возмутиться, но Стайлз пригвоздил его взглядом к полу и отрезал:  
  
— А тебя ждут в зале для составления банкетного меню. Если Питер не появится в ближайшие пять минут, то я свергаю его с королевского престола и беру его обязанности на себя.  
  
Потом Стайлз обвел взглядом застывших поварят, глядящих на него во все глаза Кору, Эрику и Айзека, равнодушного к проблемам бытия Бойда, переминающихся с ноги на ногу официантов и рыкнул:  
  
— Ну чего уставились? Не видели раньше, как мамочка и папочка ругаются? Хейл — в зал, остальные — за работу. Бойд, ради всего святого, контролируй это дерьмо. Увидите Питера — передайте ему от меня привет и скажите, что при встрече я оторву ему яйца.  
  
Дерек предпочел Стайлза послушать, но исключительно потому, что рано или поздно ему все равно придется составить меню для банкета. И только поэтому.  
  
В первую очередь Хейл воспринял эту возможность как передышку, ведь с его ледяным терпением выслушивать капризы клиентов было проще простого, но услышав от Стилински «Гребанный мать его Питер, шестой столик, Дерек, прикончу заразу» и посмотрев, собственно, на клиента, отдыхать ему резко расхотелось.  
  
На клиентку, если быть точнее.  
  
На Кейт Беспощадную Суку Арджент, если быть совсем точным.  
  
Кейт была красива, умна и хитра до ужаса. Всегда знала, когда мужчина хочет ее и умела этим пользоваться. Не стеснялась своих желаний и капризов, говорила правду в лоб и лгала так же спокойно. Кейт изменяла всем своим парням, о чем спокойно им рассказывала, почти не встречалась со своими ровесниками и никогда не любила.  
  
Дерек встречался с ней долгие три года, за которые она успела привязать его к себе, обобрать до нитки и разбить ему сердце, сбежав на его деньги с новым бойфрендом в Париж.   
  
— Дерек, — улыбнулась она.  
  
— Кейт, — улыбнулся он так же фальшиво. — Значит, выходишь замуж?  
  
— Как видишь, — ее идеально подчеркнутый помадой рот изогнулся в хитрой усмешке. Дерек искренне сочувствовал ее будущему мужу, потому что он либо полный идиот, либо считает, что может посоревноваться с этой женщиной в ее искусстве. Значит, идиот он в любом случае.  
  
— Не боишься, что злобная чета Хейлов потравит тебя и твоих гостей к чертям? — беззлобно спросил Дерек.  
  
— О, нет, — ухмыльнулась Кейт. — Знаешь, ни капельки. Ты слишком хорош для этого, Дерек.  
  
Хейл стиснул зубы, потому что да. У него было столько возможностей испортить ей жизнь, но он ни одной не воспользовался из глупого благородства. Недаром Питер считал его идиотом.  
  
— Ваш старший официант заботливо сообщил мне, что следующая суббота свободна, — отрезала Кейт все пути к отступлению. — Такой милый мальчик.  
  
— Нет, — рявкнул Дерек. Получилось слишком резко и, кажется, он выдал себя с головой. Радовало одно: Стайлз на нее не поведется. Он умнее, чем Дерек был четыре года назад.  
  
— Почему бы нам не составить меню? — перевела тему Кейт, и Дерек понял, что о Стайлзе они больше не заговорят. Это было к лучшему.  
  
— Не здесь, — он встал из-за стола, все еще сохраняя невозмутимость. — Идем ко мне в кабинет.  
  
Дерек чувствовал прилипший к его спине сочувствующий взгляд Эллисон и испуганный — Скотта, и уже представлял, как смотреть на них будут члены его большой ресторанной семьи. Стало невыносимо противно.  
  
Он никогда не позволит себе показать слабость перед кем-то вроде Кейт, потому что она не поймет. Именно поэтому исход свадьбы был определен заранее — Дерек не смог бы отказаться. Если верить Стайлзу, и всей той психологической чепухе, которую он обычно несет, то, возможно, это поможет ему справиться с болью, оставшейся после их отношений.  
  
Дерек открыл для Кейт дверь на кухню и вошел следом, когда Кора вдруг резко опустила нож на дощечку, едва не переломив ее пополам, Лора, режущая салат, явно хотела запустить ножом в Кейт, Бойд одним махом выдернул рыбий позвоночник, Эрика угрожающе сжала в руке литровую бутылку с оливковым маслом, а со стороны десертов подозрительно запахло горелым.  
  
Дверь комнаты отдыха резко распахнулась, оттуда вылетел Айзек с засосом на шее и воплем «Горим!» и растрепанный Джексон с огнетушителем.  
  
Дерек все это проигнорировал, не маленькие, сами справятся, и вошел вместе с Кейт в кабинет, закрыв за собой дверь.  
  
— Трудовые будни, — пожал плечами он.  
  
Если спросите Кейт, то это было больше похоже на «трудовыебудни», чем на что-либо еще.

 

***

  
В тот день Дереку успешно удалось избежать допроса и даже подкинуть Питеру на стол составленное меню и примерную программу свадьбы, но он, кажется, сильно просчитался, решив, что сможет так легко отделаться.   
  
Дерек всегда приходил в ресторан сразу после утренней пробежки и завтрака, то есть примерно в шесть утра, но никогда раньше он не входил в комнату отдыха, а там сам собой зажигался свет, и она оказывалась полна народу. Собственно, все его ресторанное семейство присутствовало на собрании, даже Лидия оторвалась от своих определено важных почти-родительских дел и теперь гордо возлежала на диване, пока угрюмо сверлящий Дерека взглядом Питер разминал ей ноги.  
  
Дерек чувствовал себя героем дешевого детектива.  
  
— Итак, — Стайлз скрестил руки на груди. — Ты идиот.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Да. Проголосуем? — Стилински приподнял бровь. Дерек понял, что сегодня парадом руководит он. — Кто за то, что он идиот?  
  
Дерек даже немного обиделся, когда решение было принято абсолютно единогласно и совершенно не в его пользу. Питер даже поднял обе руки, чему его племянник совершенно не удивился, но осадок остался все равно.  
  
— Мне почему-то кажется, что ты даже не в курсе ситуации, мой любимый дядюшка, — язвительно протянул Дерек.  
  
— Ты идиот по определению, — вздохнул Питер. — Но я в курсе.  
  
— Есть еще какие-либо возражения, прежде чем мы перейдем к главной теме сегодняшнего заседания? — уточнил Стайлз.  
  
— Есть, — сказал Дерек. — Заседание окончено, тема обсуждению не подлежит. Благодарю за ваше неравнодушие.  
  
— Но... — попыталась Кора.   
  
— Нет.  
  
— Но... — протянула Лора.  
  
— Нет.   
  
— Но! — хором отрезали Джексон и Питер.  
  
— Дважды нет.  
  
— Дерек, — сказал Стайлз и одним движением руки остановил его возражения. — Мы за тебя волнуемся.  
  
Дерек глянул в обеспокоенные лица своей большой, огромной, на самом деле, семьи, и растерял весь боевой настрой. Рядом с ними и, в особенности, со Стайлзом, строить из себя крутого парня не было ни смысла, ни желания. Он устало вздохнул и покачал головой.  
  
— Я в полном порядке, правда. Крис — мой друг и рано или поздно мы увиделись бы, а так даже лучше, потому что я могу легко ограничить общение с ней, как исключительно с клиентом.  
  
— Звучит резонно, — нехотя согласилась Лидия, и это действительно было знаком, что спор окончен. Если Лидия с кем-либо согласилась — можно смело считать, что победитель дискуссии определен.  
  
Но Стайлз определенно не был доволен исходом событий, потому что, черт, в сложившейся ситуации он винил себя. Если бы он знал, кто такая Кейт, то смог бы запросто проигнорировать ее и ничего бы не было. Но вместо этого он буквально всунул Дерека в руки зверю и еще соусом полил.  
  
Эллисон сказала, что она понятия не имела о планах «этой» (Эллисон, как и ее отец, избегала любых слов, показывающих ее родственную связь с Кейт), и даже если бы Стайлз ее проигнорировал, то она бы дождалась закрытия, но все равно добилась бы своего.  
  
Но ему легче не стало.  
  
Сложно считать ситуацию нормальной, когда ты заставил парня, который тебе нравится, по новой испытывать боль от расставания с его стервозной бывшей. Это же полный отстой.  
  
Рабочий день только начался, а Стайлз уже с нетерпением ждал его окончания, чтобы подбить Скотта напиться с ним и всю ночь изливать ему душу на тему «Дерек. Как я все испортил. Том 3». Скотту не привыкать. В конце концов, этот день уже успел войти в топ-5 самых хреновых дней жизни Стайлза и стремительно продолжал бить все рекорды (чисто из вредности и ненависти к Стилински, разумеется).  
  
Потому что иначе объяснить появление Джордана мать его Пэрриша Стайлз не мог.  
  
— Стилински! — улыбнулся он своей самой обворожительной улыбкой. Стайлза замутило. — Обними своего старого друга.  
  
Пэрриш сгреб его в объятья, не дожидаясь реакции, и так же быстро отпустил, не дав опомниться. Стайлз оглянулся в поисках помощи, забавная вещь в почти пустом едва после открытия ресторане, заметил глядящего на него во все глаза Скотта и прошептал одними губами «помогите» в надежде, что друг поймет его.   
  
Тот, судя по всему, Стайлзовы надежды оправдал, потому что метнулся на кухню, и Стилински мысленно возвел его в ранг святых.  
  
— Вижу, ты тут хорошо устроился, да? — рука Джордана легла на его спину и Стайлз гордился тем, что не вздрогнул. — Скоро возглавишь ресторан?  
  
— Да я уже им рулю, фактически, — вздохнул парень, скосив взгляд в сторону кухни. Спасительная бригада все не появлялась. — Король и королева ждут ребенка, посему царством сейчас фактически правит премьер-министр.  
  
— Какие-то британские метафоры? — удивился Пэрриш. — Где ты набрался такого?  
  
— Джексон недавно прилетел из Лондона, — пожал плечами Стайлз.  
  
— Кто? — уточнил Джордан.  
  
Тут дверь, соединяющая зал и кухню, распахнулась, и рейтинг Скотта резко упал на дно Марианской впадины.  
  
Скотт, придурок, почему именно Дерек?!  
  
Осознав, что Пэрриш все еще приобнимает его, Стайлз немного отпрянул, смерил гневным взглядом явно извиняющегося Скотта и перевел взгляд на хмурого как обычно Дерека. Он остановился рядом с ними и горячая ладонь Хейла опустилась именно на то место, где несколько секунд назад была рука Джордана. Стайлз позволил себе прикрыть глаза от удовольствия.  
  
— Все в порядке? — мягко поинтересовался Дерек.  
  
— Встретил старого друга, — не прекращал улыбаться Пэрриш.  
  
У Стайлза кружилась голова.  
  
Они дружили сколько он себя помнил. Джордан был на год старше, в разы сильнее и популярнее, и все равно общался Стайлзом, не уставая напоминать тому, что он хороший парень. Стилински это забавляло, особенно учитывая то, что это именно он постоянно таскал Пэрриша по местам преступлений.  
  
И точно была отвратительная влюбленность в лучшего друга, который был лучше во всем и поддерживал даже самые глупые идеи. Стайлз не помнил, как после расставания с Ханной они оказались в одной постели, но на следующее утро Джордан спросил, останется ли их дружба прежней, а Стайлз ответил «да».  
  
Хотя на самом деле это было «нет».  
  
— Да, — запоздало ответил Стайлз. — Все в полном порядке.  
  
И это тоже было абсолютной ложью.  
  
— Раз уж нам нечем заняться, почему бы тебе не посмотреть ресторан? — учтиво предложил Дерек, уловив состояние Стайлза. — Дерек Хейл, кстати.  
  
«Да, — умолял парень мысленно. — Уведи его подальше от меня. Пожалуйста».  
  
— Джордан Пэрриш. Я с удовольствием, — кивнул Пэрриш. — А...  
  
— Им надо работать, — отрезал Дерек.  
  
Вот кого Стайлзу действительно стоило боготворить (будто раньше он этого не делал).  
  
— Да, — кивнул парень. — Только шеф-повар может позволить себе страдать ерундой, пока остальные работают.  
  
Дерек закатил глаза, уголки его губ слегка дернулись, словно он пытался скрыть улыбку. Джордан рассмеялся, запрокинув голову, и Стайлзу в который раз стало почти физически больно. Ему казалось, что это дерьмо никогда не закончится.


	3. Chapter 3

Джордан был веселый, красивый и обходительный. А еще он настолько откровенно заигрывал с ним, что Дереку было даже немного неловко, потому что этот парень, кажется, сбивает с толку Стайлза, а Хейлу это определенно не нравилось.  
  
Фактически они провели вместе целый день, потому что Дерек в основном исполнял роль экскурсовода, оберегая Стайлза от Пэрриша, потому что тот попросил. Те несколько часов полной запары, которые Хейл безвылазно провел на кухне, он спокойно просидел за барной стойкой, попивая кофе и даже не отвлекая Скотта от работы.  
  
Чудо, а не парень, если подумать.  
  
Не такое чудо как Стайлз, конечно, но все же.  
  
Каким-то немыслимым образом они оказались в кабинете Дерека после закрытия, с наполовину полной (пустой?) бутылкой виски и какими-то тошнотворно-слезливыми любовными историями. Очень жалко, если подумать.  
  
— ...ну и тогда мы расстались, — закончил Пэрриш.  
  
— Правильно, — отозвался Хейл. — Тебе не стоило терпеть его измены. Никто в этом чертовом мире не должен терпеть подобное.  
  
Джордан отсалютовал ему стаканом:   
  
— Звучит, как тост!  
  
— Это он и был, — согласился Дерек, залпом допив янтарный напиток.  
  
Затем он снова разлил виски по стаканам, кинул льда и сел на диван рядом с Джорданом, пытаясь успокоить беснующиеся мысли. В конце концов он выдал:  
  
— У девушки, которая изменяла мне все три года наших отношений, послезавтра свадьба в этом ресторане, — это нужно было запить, что Дерек и сделал. Не было смысла делать вид, что сложившаяся ситуация его совершенно не волнует.  
  
— Хреново, — кивнул Джордан, повторив его маневр с виски.  
  
Дерек немного помолчал, прежде чем все-таки решился спросить:   
  
— Что у вас со Стайлзом случилось?  
  
Джордан мгновенно принял жутко виноватый вид, хмуро глянул в стакан, подсчитывая, можно ли в нем утопиться и, не удовлетворившись результатами подсчетов, перевел взгляд на Дерека.  
  
— Мы переспали, — устало выдохнул он.  
  
«Блять», — подумалось Дереку.  
  
— И, — появилось противное ощущение песка на языке. Он прочистил горло. — И что?  
  
— Стайлз мой лучший друг, — Джордан устало потер переносицу. — Он... Не мой тип.  
  
— Не твой тип? — машинально уточнил Дерек, потому что Стайлз, черт возьми, чей угодно тип.  
  
— Не вроде... Тебя, например, — выдавил из себя Пэрриш. — Его не хочется так, что от самого себя тошнит. До цветных всполохов перед глазами и мерзких движений внутренностей при мысли о нем.  
  
Дерек сжал кулаки и зажмурился, едва переборов в себе желание врезать Джордану.   
  
Он не хотел Стайлза, и это не его вина, но Дерек хотел. До цветных всполохов перед глазами и мерзких движений внутренностей. Так, что от себя тошнит, когда думаешь «я могу попытаться», а потом «я опять все испорчу». И каждый раз мерзко, когда во время позорной для взрослого мужика дрочки его образ возникает перед глазами.  
  
Даже когда они закрыты.  
  
Стайлз отпечатался у него на обратной стороне век.  
  
— Тебе лучше уйти, — с трудом сказал Дерек. И уже после исправился: — Мне тебя подвезти?  
  
— Не стоит, — ровно ответил Пэрриш. Отказ Хейла, казалось, совсем не задел его. — Мне бы немного проветриться.  
  
Дерек молча кивнул, проследил взглядом передвижения Джордана, подхватившего куртку и немного улыбнувшемуся ему напоследок. Дождавшись скрипа двери, ведущей из кухни в зал и обратно, Хейл поднялся и вышел следом. Запер входную дверь, проверил, везде ли выключен свет и, удовлетворившись результатом, вышел через служебный вход.  
  
Пока Хейл надирался с Пэрришем, Стайлз делал это в одиночку, потому что лучшего друга об услуге он так и не попросил, обиженный на него за привлечение Дерека в ситуацию с Джорданом, потому что, блять, это же Дерек, он точно обо всем догадается.  
  
Где-то после трех сотен грамм дешевого виски Стилински очнулся на лавочке у задней двери ресторана. Он либо не уходил, либо пришел сюда уже после, но важно было не это.  
  
Видимо, что ему одному страдать слишком сложно, он набирал номер своего лучшего мать его друга, потому что это была определенно его вина.  
  
— Стайлз, три часа ночи, — сонно выдохнул в трубку МакКолл.  
  
— Я терпел твои душевные терзания по Эллисон, и ты терпи, — тоном, не терпящим возражений, сказал Стайлз.  
  
— Что там еще? — вяло поинтересовался Скотт.  
  
— Джордан, кажется, склеил Дерека, — скривился парень и пожалел, что друг этого не видит.  
  
— Блять, — моментально проснулся он. — Я... Блять.  
  
— Да, — согласился Стайлз. — Блять.  
  
Они молчали, наверное, секунд тридцать. Скотт не торопил Стайлза, а Стайлз не знал, что сказать такого, чтобы не выглядеть совсем уж жалким дерьмом.  
  
— Это логично, — в итоге сказал он. — Они же оба охуенные.  
  
Молодец, Стайлз, совсем не жалко.  
  
— Дерек лучше, — отозвался Скотт.  
  
Может, это было не совсем то, что он хотел услышать, но оно заставило Стайлза звонко расхохотаться, поэтому спасибо тебе, МакКолл.  
  
— Да, — согласился парень. — Лучше. Как думаешь, он согласился бы трахнуть меня чисто из жалости ну, знаешь, если бы я приполз к нему на коленях, растянутый и умоляющий... Скотт? Скотт?!  
  
Скотт трубку бросил.  
  
Примерно в таком состоянии среднем между полным равнодушием, весельем и ненавистью к себе его и нашел Дерек, уже собирающийся запирать ресторан. У судьбы всегда было отвратительное чувство юмора.  
  
— Стайлз? — позвал его Дерек, приподняв теплыми пальцами голову. От него тоже пахло виски и Стилински затопило очередной волной ревности.  
  
— Оставь меня, придурок, я в печали, — попытался вырваться он. Дерек не дал.  
  
— Если ты из-за Пэрриша... — начал было он, но Стайлз не дал продолжить.  
  
— Нет, — отрезал парень.  
  
Ненависть к себе в перемешку с весельем достигли критической точки. После нее — только пьяный секс, татуировка на всю спину или свадьба в Вегасе. Если виски залить сверху абсентом, то все вместе плюс переодевание в женские шмотки и согласие на съемки в порно.  
  
— Тогда из-за чего? — учтиво поинтересовался Дерек, ласково ероша волосы на его затылке.  
  
— А ты, блять, вот вообще не в курсе? — искренне удивился Стайлз и по взгляду Хейла понял что да, не в курсе.  
  
Лажал он всегда по-крупному, поэтому все, на что его хватило, это податься вперед, втягивая в рот нижнюю губу Дерека, и простонать что-то очень жалкое, вроде «наконец-то».  
  
На этом воспоминания обрывались.  


 

***

  
  
Проснулся Стайлз, кажется, в разгар рабочего дня, потому что за дверью кипела работа, а спал он на раскладном диване в кабинете Дерека. Которого вчера поцеловал, будучи в абсолютно неадекватном состоянии. Восхитительно.  
  
Стайлз выпутался из пледа, посмотрел на заботливо оставленную ему таблетку и бутылку с минералкой, и подумал, что если Хейл на него и злится, то убивать не хочет точно. Может, он его жалеет. Милый, бедный, жалкий Стайлз, поздно пить Боржоми (хотя буквально он именно это и делал).  
  
Когда головная боль немного стихла, парень поднялся с дивана и осмотрелся. Первым делом он толкнул дверь, которая по определению не могла вести на кухню, в тупой надежде сбежать, но очутился в личной ванной комнате Дерека. Ну, тоже неплохо. Если ему придется позорно сбегать, то лучше сделать это в приличном виде, со свежим дыханием и не намочив штаны.  
  
С нежеланием выйдя из ванной, он опустился на диван, но пострадать ему не дали, потому что дверь начала открываться, и Стайлз с завидной скоростью снова закутался в плед, усиленно притворяясь мертвым.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты не спишь, — грозно отозвался Дерек.  
  
Стайлз натянул плед на голову.  
  
— Съеби, Хейл, дай умереть спокойно.  
  
— Нет, — отчеканил Дерек и сдернул с него плед.  
  
— Что? — он скрестил руки на груди. Помни, парень, лучшая защита это нападение.  
  
— Разве с тобой можно разговаривать, как со взрослым человеком? — страдальчески протянул Дерек, устало потирая глаза. — Ты — катастрофа.  
  
— Я всегда все порчу, я в курсе, да, — Стайлз подтянул колени к груди и спрятался за ними. — Мы с тобой целовались всего дважды, и оба раза я был полный отстой. Один раз я убежал блевать, и Скотт всю ночь утешал меня, а второй толком не помню. Можешь ударить меня, если хочешь.  
  
— Отстой, — согласился Дерек. — И нет, не хочу.  
  
— Можно я просто уйду? — тихо поинтересовался Стайлз, пытаясь сдержать слезы.  
  
— Нет, — отозвался Хейл таким тоном, что парень поднял на него взгляд и застыл.  
  
Дерек улыбался. Он, мать его, улыбался, как чертова голливудская кинозвезда и выглядел таким довольным собой, что кружилась голова.  
  
— Дерек? — позвал Стайлз.  
  
Тот не ответил, лишь одним легким движением перетянув парня себе на колени. Его зрачки затопили радужку, оставив лишь тонкую полоску зелени по бокам, а вставший член Стайлз чувствовал задницей даже сквозь два слоя плотной ткани. Блять.  
  
— Блять, — хрипло поделился он своими мыслями с Дереком.  
  
— Блять, — согласился тот.  
  
Он утянул Стайлза в глубокий поцелуй, параллельно поглаживая горячими ладонями мокрую от пота спину. Парень цеплялся за его волосы, призывно стонал, терся о него задницей и членом, и вообще делал все, чтобы Дерека не хватило надолго.  
  
Дерек немного отстранился, чтобы одним рывком снять с него футболку с толстовкой, и в следующую секунду прижался к бьющейся жилке на тонкой шее.  
  
Стайлз сдавленно застонал.  
  
— Наконец-то, — вырвалось у него, как и десять часов назад.  
  
— Ты и представить себе не можешь, как я устал, — рвано выдохнул Дерек ему на ухо, запуская руку в трусы, едва расстегнув джинсы. Стайлз захлебнулся воздухом и толкнулся в ласкающую его ладонь. — Джордан такой идиот.  
  
— Да? — тупо уточнил парень, потому что мысли разбегались в разные стороны, и его трясло, словно в лихорадке.  
  
— Только идиот мог упустить тебя, — слишком серьезно сказал Дерек, и Стайлз понял, что здесь нужен ответ.  
  
— Значит, ты не идиот, — выдохнул он, пытаясь трясущимися пальцами расстегнуть молнию на брюках Дерека. — Ты просто охуенный, на самом деле.  
  
Молния поддалась, и ответ Дерека утонул в громком стоне, потому что Стайлз несколько раз быстро провел рукой по его члену. Мужчина рыкнул и, подхватив Стайлза под бедра, перенес его на стол.  
  
Снять джинсы со Стайлза полностью у Дерека не хватило силы воли, поэтому они так и остались болтаться на одной ноге, а свои собственные тот просто спустил до колен, вытащив из заднего кармана резинки и тюбик со смазкой.  
  
— Я не хочу знать, — хрипло отозвался Стайлз, развалившийся на столе.   
  
— Эрика, — мстительно отозвался Дерек, сразу вставляя в него два пальца.  
  
— Мать твою, Дерек, — громко промычал парень. — Я правда не хотел знааа... Да, блять, еще!  
  
Кажется, это была простата.  
  
Дерек раскатал презерватив по члену, наскоро смазав его и приставил головку ко входу. Стайлз неловко заерзал, не добавляя уверенности.  
  
— Ты там приглашения ждешь, или что?  
  
В отместку он вошел одним резким движением. Болезненный вскрик Стайлза почти мгновенно превратился в стон наслаждения.   
  
Понимая, что они оба долго не выдержат, Дерек сразу взял быстрый темп, подталкивающий их к грани в считанные минуты, потому что подмахивающий резким толчкам Стайлз не слишком помогал Дереку с самообладанием и сам был совершенно неадекватен.  
  
— Да, блять, не останавливайся, я тебя прикончу, помнишь, я обещал тебе яйца перцем натереть? Дерекдерекдерек...  
  
Кончал Стайлз рывками, подвывая в искусанный кулак и не прекращая двигаться навстречу толчкам Дерека. Которых ему потребовалось ровно семь, чтобы догнать его.  
  
— Значит, мы встречаемся? — поинтересовался Стайлз, едва натянув брюки. На ногах он стоял не очень, а на шее расцвели три чудесных засоса.  
  
— Ты когда-нибудь выключаешься? — спросил Дерек и, не дожидаясь ответа, сказал: — Конечно.  
  
— Отцу сам расскажешь, — ухмыльнулся Стайлз.  
  
— Я уже, — ответил на ухмылку Дерек.  
  
Дверь в кабинет распахнулась, и Стайлз порадовался, что успел застегнуть джинсы и даже натянуть растянутую Дереком футболку, потому что в дверном проеме показалась Талия Хейл (которую Стайлз, почему-то, узнал сразу же) с вопросом:  
  
— Вы закончили?   
  
— Мама, — едва выдавил из себя Дерек.  
  
— Стайлз, солнышко, — она протянула ему руку, и тот машинально прижался губами к ее ладони. — Идем, я познакомлю тебя со своим мужем. И Дерек, ради всего святого, надень футболку.  
  
— Не хотелось бы прерывать, — Айзек всунул голову в дверной проем. — Но там полиция, ФБР, какие-то еще левые чуваки, Кейт, финансовые махинации, короче, я ничего не понимаю!  
  
Стайлз вылетел из кабинета первым, за ним, на ходу натягивая футболку, несся Дерек. Следом шла Талия, и только слегка приподнятые в удивлении брови выдавали ее обескураженность происходящим. Стайлз едва подавил в себе желание захихикать.  
  
У входа в ресторан собралась целая толпа, а Кейт, с наручниками на тонких запястьях, была звездой праздника.  
  
Эрика, Кора и Лора довольно ухмылялись, не скрывая своей радости, счастье Бойда выдавала восхитительнейшая белозубая улыбка, Джексон и Айзек, обнимаясь, тихо переговаривались. Близнецы стояли с так-и-должно-происходить-сучка выражениями на лицах, а Дэнни кивал со знанием дела. Питер стоял в сторонке вместе с довольной донельзя Лидией. Как мало нужно людям для счастья.  
  
Аарон Хейл пожал Стайлзу руку и похлопал его по спине, ободряюще улыбнувшись:   
  
— Рад познакомиться, — сказал он.  
  
Услышав голоса, Кейт повернулась к ним.  
  
— Я недооценила тебя, Хейл, — она сжала губы в тонкую линию.  
  
— Я не...  
  
— Понятия не имею, как ты это делаешь, — Джон Стилински устало потер пальцами переносицу. — Но лучше прекрати находить неприятности себе на голову, Стайлз.  
  
С десяток удивленных взглядов вперилось в Стайлза, тот лишь довольно ухмыльнулся и повел плечами, думая о том, что ему чертовски хочется курить, есть и Дерека. Курить и есть можно попозже.  
  
— Она сама нашлась, — пожал плечами парень.

Если в понятие «сама нашлась» входит выпытывание информации у Криса и Эллисон, поиск компромата через бывших Кейт и взлом Дэнни баз ФБР, ЦРУ и Интерпола, благодаря которому все-таки удалось найти связанное с ограблением банка в Париже дело Интерпола.  
  
И махинации с кредитными картами будущего супруга Кейт, но, когда девушку передадут уполномоченным агентам, деньги уже будут на полпути обратно к владельцу.  
  
Стайлз обещал себе защитить Дерека — он это сделал.  
  
— Мстительная маленькая сучка, — с восхищением протянула Эрика.  
  
— Да, — согласился Дерек, прижимая Стайлза к себе. — Я в восторге.


End file.
